Sleeping lions
by S u d o N e k u
Summary: Three Hero's In the lockdown no power and Shifts to look out for each other for this realistic nightmare.


As Atsuro sat next to his best friend and crush he looked at the ginger girl from afar admiring her beauty. But was unfortunately not his princess the days has just begun the future was being foretold and predicted the things bound to happen good or not. But they were no longer normal. They became brave demon tamers. They were confused and lost but now is found in the heard of sheep of people in the city. The blue haired boy about 17 with headphones looked at him and smiled. "Who watches out first?"He asked glaring his best friend." Either of you can look out." The ginger haired girl pouted. "Rock, paper, scissors?" they both nodded and moved there hand. Atsuro got the paper the blue haired to the Scissor. "AWW DAMNT! THAT'S NOT FAIR KAZUYA!"Laughing he then smiled and pat his head "looks like you look out first..Come on Yuzu lets both head off to bed.

-Atsuro's Shift-

Looking at the two from a far he then sighed leaning himself onto a grave and looked at the girl he loved but will never get love in return it was like an abyss in his heart "… Yuzu… I wish I can tell you on how I feel… but Kazuya has your heart… not like you'd fall for an Otaku like me… "Taking out his laptop he then opened it up to Microcroft word and made a new Document making a new Journal.

_AT-LOW_ 's Personal Journal.

_Hello everyone At-low with things on his mind again. I have a girl that I'm madly in love with. But she doesn't have the same feelings for me back. I wish that I could be with her but I'm just a Otaku with a heart… I'll never have her In my arms or tell her that I love her. But my Friend will take care of her since I been her pawn at day one. Her beautiful hair and face and style are all gorgeous. But I'm nothing but a Pawn in this world. Anyway let me get back to doing what I'm doing._

_-At-Low-_

Getting Off to turn off his laptop he sighed and opened up his phone of him and Kazuya "….He's been good friends with me since the first day of school. "Smiling he looked up at the Bluenette and the ginger haired girl and chuckled. "You both are perfect for each other…. And I'm so happy… that you both are my friends." Holding his heart he looked up into the air and closed his eyes listening to the wind swirling from afar. The airs was cold but warm a nice summer breeze to cool his nerves."…I want us all to be save getting out of this…even her…..these demons are a pestering nuisance... I don't even understand on how one can make this type of program…. I mean.. Were we destined to become these Demon tamers..?"Questioning Things he couldn't answer he then looked at the time nodding and walking over to his friend to take over."Kazu it's time for you. To take over."

-Kazuya's(Hero) Shift-

Yawning he then nodded getting up and stretched himself out "Have a good sleep Atso."Walking away he then leaned against the grave and crossed his arms his blue eyes glaring at anything that moved. The Demons walking around outside the cemetery It was very little but they were exploring this new world outside their own to think it was all real not even a nightmare to wake up to just a living nightmare. Even with the Kobold he got a Wolf who was pretty stupid to talk to but a very useful ally. Atsuro's demon was a Cat beast He floated in the air and he wore a straw hat. It was more of a Trickster than a demon. Mischievous little bastard is probably what Atsuro thinks of the demon.

Yuzu got a little Pixie More or less cute then demonic. The problem is she is a real bitch when she wants to be which gets on Yuzu's nerves most of the time. It was just a long day that really needs to be ended he thought to himself. He stood quiet and pondered about his own Cousin Naoya. How did he even know about this? How did he make this program to make these demons to come out? Or at least who did it for him if he didn't do it? Looking down at his phone he then looked at his email from Atsuro replied to it and then checked the other one and searched around his Comp just in case he missed anything else. Closing the comp he then looked at his two best of friends One who he loved One who was a Blood brother at heart. They made him smile he always felt lucky around them. Even though he been friends with her since Childhood she always was someone he wanted to protect it was pretty much like a Romeo and Juliet Just not dying of Poison. Adjusting his headphones he then shook his head and fixed at his hair."It's Almost time….For her to wake up."Walking over he then shook her gently and smiled.

-Yuzu's Shift-

Blushing at Him shaking her she then smiled sweetly and hugged him tightly" Have a good sleep with Otakuro~" Walking off at a distance she then walked around close but a far from them not trying to put them in danger of course but her mind wise started to wander off.".. I really want to go home..Mom…"Holding her chest in pain she blushed watching our hero from a far."…Kazu…. will you protect me..?"She said in a whisper. "I want you to protect me….you and Atsuro…."tearing up a little in fear she then shook herself off and grasped her fist "I WONT LET THESE DEMONS GET THE BEST OF ME!"She said in a shouting voice before she covered up her mouth in Embarrassment she then laughed nervously and scratched her head. "wuppsies.." looking around more she then pounded about more with how long will the lockdown last. Will we be stuck in this lockdown forever? Or will it boil over tomorrow? The idea of the Lockdown happening, The person dying next door next to Naoya and the Demon Wendego in the Cemetery made her wish it was all a dream to just wake up out wish she could have wake up from this Realistic dream but it was the reality she was in. not in her fluffy Hello Kitty pillows it was all real."God… I know I don't talk to you very much… But I want you.. to guide us out of this mess…please give us your power to help us fend off these demons." Unfolding her hands she then sighed and fanned herself off. The heat was Unbearable in this Summer Weather the Sweat dripped off her forehead she dreamed of being in a Cold Room blowing all over making it cold and sending cold chills down her spine. The idea made her smile at least instead of being upset from this. Looking at the sun rise higher she then looked down at her phone saying '7:50am'Time to wake them both up for the new day I guess she thought to herself walking up and shaking them both she then prayed for the Lockdown to boil over for today.

((Authors Note:Hello everyone! This is my first time ever making a Devil Survivor Overclocked Fanfiction xD I hope it was a nice touch for you guys. c:

-Sudo Neku ))


End file.
